A Little Odd, But Charming
by ThereIsNoSpoon
Summary: Chapter 8 Up! Wow... it's been over a year since i've updated this... If you haven't read this b4, it's a mostly Outsiders/some X-Men (someone has to save Johnny, rite?) Fanfic! since this is my very first fic i'd like some reviews *hint hint*
1. In Which the Socs Beat Up a Greaser

Summary: "A little odd, but charming" is how I would explain this story (quoted from the version of "Sound of Music" we did at school). Yeah, it's a pretty wild crossover. The Outsiders stirred in with the X-Men. I figure The Outsiders would have turned out a little differently if mutants had been involved. Wild, but it works… kind of. R&R, please? This is the first fanfic I've ever released. So… is it a crossover or what? I don't know, stop confusing me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with The Outsiders and X- Men… although it would be nice. ((((((( But Andi is mine. (got carried away with those happy faces there… I love Windows XP)  
  
"Glory! Darryl, come here and look at this!"  
  
"It's a baby!"  
  
"Who would leave a poor little thing here in our truck?"  
  
The woman leaned over her swollen belly to reach for the baby snuggled in the front seat.  
  
"Careful, sweetheart."  
  
"Ah'm fine," the lady answered as she waved a hand at her husband. They were expecting their third child soon. The woman backed out of the car, clutching the little bundle of baby covered in a pale green blanket. "Why, she can't be more than a year old!"  
  
"Honey, you're expecting in three months, you can't possibly want to-"  
  
"We're keeping her," the woman answered firmly. "She's going to grow up in as pleasant a home as we can offer."  
  
"Says here, her name is Andi," the man muttered, picking up a handwritten card in the front seat of the truck. He shrugged and followed his wife back into their house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AYOOOOOOOOOYAH, Keither!"  
  
A loud crash issued from the Curtis living room. Two-Bit and Andi were having a wrestling match, knocking furniture about.  
  
"WILL YOU QUIET DOWN?" Darry finally roared from the doorway. Andi and Two- Bit stared up innocently. She was sitting in his lap, a fistful of shirt in her hand, ready to deck a punch at Two-Bit's head. Both of them blinked in surprise at Darry. He was glaring at them hard enough to scare anyone to death.  
  
"Aw, come on, Darry… we were just having some fun," Andi grumbled as she got off of Two-Bit, who jumped onto his feet and dusted himself off.  
  
"Fun nothing. What are you doing awake so early on a Saturday?" Darry asked crossly. Andi gave him a toothy grin, and he couldn't help but grin back. The tension in the room seeped out immediately as Darry gave into Andi's charming behavior. "All right. Get up, you two, and help me get breakfast ready for the sleepyheads."  
  
Andi had grown up in the Curtis house. She had lived there for as long as she could remember, although her "parents" had told her a long time ago that she was adopted. It wasn't totally obvious since Andi vaguely resembled her older foster brother Darry. They were both dark haired and dark skinned even though Andi was supposedly Asian and her brothers were not. There was no mistaking that she wasn't related to Sodapop and Ponyboy, however. Soda was blond haired and blue eyed just like his mother, while Ponyboy's hair was closer to the reddish-brown side. Andi had lived a happy childhood, accepted into the family like she was one of their own. Then, her world came crashing down.  
  
When Andi was fourteen years old, the only parents she had ever known died in a tragic car crash, leaving her and her brothers orphans. Despite the gap her parents' absence left in her life, Andi willed herself to move on. She began spending time with her brothers' friends, trying to help them work out the more pressing problems in their lives. She was particularly fond of Johnny Cade, but then again everyone was particularly fond of Johnny. He was the underdog of the group, everyone's little brother. Andi, however, didn't treat him so. She treated him as she did everyone else: like an equal.  
  
After lunch, Andi decided to accompany her only younger brother Ponyboy to the gas station where her brother Sodapop worked with his friend Steve. They happened to bump into Johnny along the way, and he decided to join them.  
  
"…and so I says to her, 'Girl, you crazy!'"  
  
Andi rolled her eyes at the punch line Sodapop said with gusto. The girls who always seemed to be hanging around the gas station giggled. They were leaning on the counter, chins in their hands, elbows resting on the countertop. Andi sucked her cola dry. She had only heard Soda's jokes millions of times before. Nobody Andi knew could round up the girls like Soda could. He was a looker, that brother of hers. Andi could feel herself dying from boredom so she decided to take a walk outside, maybe find a football to toss around for awhile.  
  
She hadn't gotten far when Johnny ran up to join her.  
  
"What're you doing out here by your lonesome?"  
  
"Well, y'know… Soda and his girls… they bore me to death."  
  
Johnny grinned one of his rare grins. Andi and Johnny had a deeper understanding about each other. Andi was a creature of the night. She didn't like to sleep early and often went out around the neighborhood while everyone else was sleeping. She always ran the risk of getting jumped by Socs taking a late-night ride, but when you're restless, you're restless. Andi was restless quite often. It got to the point where Darry got so fed up he decided Andi would be better off home schooled than sleeping her way through class every morning.  
  
It happened that one night during her midnight wanderings, Andi found herself in front of Johnny's house. There was an amazing racket coming from inside, so Andi crouched down beside the door and listened. She did not like what she heard.  
  
"What good are you? You're nothin' but a piece of shit, you damn bastard." The voice that came from the Cades' living room was slurring its speech. Andi winced as a loud thwacking noise indicated that Johnny was being hit hard by something other than a hand. The door opened suddenly, and Andi jumped back, pressing herself against the wall as Johnny was thrown forcefully out of the door inches away. The door slammed shut again. Andi could scarcely breathe. Johnny lay lifelessly on his front porch. She was sure he was dead.  
  
"Johnnycake?" she whispered as she peered over at him. He looked badly bruised and shoved around. His hair was a mess, and his shirt was torn. Andi thought quickly and threw her jacket over him. Johnny moaned softly. "Come on, Johnny. We're going to my house."  
  
Andi hoisted Johnny off the ground and supported him as they walked slowly to the Curtis home. Even though Johnny was older and taller than Andi he gave the impression of being small. Andi and the rest of the gang understood this because of his home life. Getting beaten severely more often than once in a while was enough to make anyone shrink back from everything.  
  
Since then, Andi often ran into Johnny by accident during her late-night excursions. He was often kicked out of his home or too scared to go back. He often spent the night sleeping in the empty lot near his neighborhood or on the Curtis couch. They would often talk for a while before going their separate ways or back to the Curtis house. Either way they spent a lot of time together.  
  
"Where is that damn football?" Andi muttered as they trudged through the open field near the gas station.  
  
"I don't know, but-"  
  
Johnny was cut off by the sudden roar of a car engine near by. Andi turned around just in time to see a blue Mustang skid to a halt nearby.  
  
"Johnnycake… run," Andi said, sensing something was up.  
  
She was right. Five Socs jumped out of the car and began making their way towards Andi and Johnny. 


	2. In Which the X-Men Make an Appearance

Hey, I'm busting out this book like itz made to look easy -_-;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Andi was panting softly now. She realized there was no way they could outrun the Socs catching up behind them. Johnny seemed to know it, too because he gave Andi a glance, and they suddenly stopped running. Andi and Johnny stood back to back as the Socs gathered around them in a circle. Andi had her fists raised in a fighting stance while Johnny tried to pass off as looking too tough to handle. Andi gulped because the odds seemed to be against them.  
  
"Well, well, well… a greaser out with his greaser broad… couldn't have asked for more fun, now, could we boys?" The boy that spoke seemed to be the leader of the bunch. He had black hair and would have been rather handsome if he didn't look so evil.  
  
"Leave us the hell alone, Soc," Andi growled. The leader's eyes flashed in her direction. He glared at her with unconstrained hatred.  
  
The Socs moved so quickly, Andi had no time to perceive what would happen next. One of the Socs had managed to grab a hold of her while the others closed the circle around Johnny and began punching and kicking him mercilessly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Andi roared as she struggled against the large Soc grabbing onto her arms.  
  
"Shut her up will ya?" one of the other Socs called behind his shoulder, rather annoyed.  
  
Andi wriggled against the hand that smothered her screams. She gaped in horror as the Socs dropped something on the ground before dragging Johnny away to a less conspicuous area. It was his jeans jacket, the only jacket he owned, and it was covered in blood. Andi could feel herself getting sick with rage so she bit the Socs hand. The Soc swore badly as Andi sprinted away in the direction where Johnny and the other Socs had vanished.  
  
"Johnny!"  
  
Andi could feel the ache of worry slowly building up inside of her. Her head pounded madly at the very idea that Johnny could be dead or nearly dead. She burst through the clearing with a desperate rage.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
The world erupted in a wall of water. Andi watched, dripping, as the Socs ran back towards their car screaming about freaks. Andi stared at her own hands, where the water had erupted from unexpectedly. What was wrong with her?  
  
She heard footsteps heading towards the clearing.  
  
"Andi?" Andi was relieved when she recognized the voice. She burst out from behind the bushes. Sodapop looked at her with a puzzlement flickering in his eyes. "What's wrong, baby? Where's Johnny?"  
  
"Soda…" Steve, Soda's best friend, came up from behind, carrying Johnny's jeans jacket. He showed Sodapop the blood on the collar, and Soda immediately paled.  
  
As if they sensed what was happening, the rest of the gang appeared suddenly. They managed to carry Johnny back to the Curtis house, which was the closest. Andi was shivering. She doubted she would get any sleep tonight. There were already nightmares dancing around in her head waiting to plague her as she slept. Two-Bit noticed something wrong.  
  
"You okay, sugar?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Out of everyone in the gang, Two-Bit was like another older brother to Andi. She was close friends with Two-Bit's little sister, and since then, Two-Bit had taken it onto himself to treat her like another younger sibling. Andi was the only one who bothered remembering Two-Bit's real name, Keith.  
  
"I'll be okay. Get on home, Keither… I have some things I need to work out," Andi answered softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late, nearly 3:00 AM. Andi sat by Johnny's bedside staring at her hands. Darry had volunteered to sleep on the couch for a night so Johnny could have a comfortable place to recuperate. Andi was wondering just what she had done to save Johnny from the onslaught of Socs. The water had to have come from somewhere. Was it possible it had actually come from her very own hands?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terry wheeled his way to the Professor's library. He had just finished dinner, and the Professor seemed to have some information of pressing importance. Jade* followed closely behind him, more silent than usual, if that was possible.  
  
"Professor…"  
  
"Ah, yes, Terry. I've been expecting you and Jade. You're other sister… Terry you remember where she was abandoned?"  
  
Terry could remember it as clearly as his last birthday (which happened to be his seventeenth).  
  
"It was a southern town… Oklahoma City, I believe. Why?"  
  
"I believe we've found her." 


	3. In Which the Author Runs Out of Witty Ch...

A/N: I'm well aware that most of the X-Men involved in this story didn't exist as X-Men in the 60's. But what fun is it with only five X-Men, rite? Bear with my vivid imagination, please…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Terry was speechless. He had been three years old when his mother abandoned his younger sister in a truck.  
  
"I found her through Cerebro. Her latent powers have decided to manifest themselves at a very stressing time," Professor Xavier said slowly. He understood that Terry would have a difficult time taking in the information if he went too fast. "She's still in Oklahoma City, Terry. We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
Terry nodded. He felt as if his whole body had gone numb. His baby sister… was still alive. Jade seemed indifferent.  
  
Terry had long been plagued by the memory of his younger sister Andi. His parents had been unable to support both of them because Terry's condition forced him to be confined to a wheelchair (he had broken his back when he was a baby). Andi had been abandoned in a truck outside of a house. Terry's dad died six years later with his mother pregnant. Jade was born when Terry was nine, and for a while they were a family of nomads, traveling from place to place until they arrived in New York. Terry was thirteen when his mother died. Luckily for himself and Jade, his powers developed soon after that, and the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning took both of them in.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
He snapped back to reality. The memories assaulting him were a little too much. He knew he had an unexplainable bond with Andi, and that her absence in his life had left a hole that not even Jade could fill. He had only been three years old when they left her, but there continued to be an unexplainable connection.  
  
"T-t-tomorrow morning?" Terry stuttered. "Jade, too?"  
  
"Of course. Meet me in the docking bay tomorrow morning at 8:00," the Professor said. "That's all, Terry. Rest well."  
  
Later that night, Terry lay awake, staring at the ceiling in his room. He could barely contain the excitement and fear building up inside of him. He couldn't talk to Jade about this. Jade didn't even know Andi at all. Terry barely knew her himself. Still, the very idea that he would be seeing his long lost sister again sent chills up Terry's spine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At twelve noon, Andi snapped awake abruptly when she heard voices coming from outside Darry's room. Andi had fallen asleep, head resting on Darry's bed. Johnny was still asleep. Andi stretched and peeked into the living room to investigate.  
  
She saw a bald man in a wheelchair talking to Darry. Darry didn't seem too happy about what they were discussing.  
  
"I don't care what you say. My sister isn't mutated."  
  
"Is she your sister, truly, Mr. Curtis?"  
  
Andi couldn't see how Darry responded to this, but she assumed he looked absolutely livid.  
  
"Andi has lived in this house from since she was a year old," Darry said, trying to keep his voice level. Andi could hear the anger in his voice because he often used it when talking to Ponyboy about schoolwork. "I don't plan on sending her away anytime soon."  
  
"But she isn't your sister?"  
  
"She's as much of a sister to me as my brothers are my brothers."  
  
"I understand, Mr. Curtis. I'm offering her the chance to go to school."  
  
"She's plenty smart."  
  
"I'm sure she is, but I want to help her control and utilize her powers in a good way."  
  
Andi gulped. How did the silly bald man know about her powers? She hadn't told anyone about them, not Two-Bit, not Johnny, not even her brothers. Had he been spying on her?  
  
"Her powers? What kind of lies are you sending me? What powers?"  
  
The creak and slam of the front door announced the arrival of another visitor. Andi peeked around the edge of the doorway. Her mouth nearly dropped open.  
  
"Sorry I'm a little late."  
  
Andi stared at the new arrival, also in a wheelchair. He was handsome, with black hair neatly combed. He smiled at Darry. Andi stared at his white, even teeth, but the thing that caught her the most were his eyes. They were dark brown and had a faint twinkle in them. There was something very familiar about him that Andi couldn't quite place.  
  
"Terry…" she said aloud.  
  
His eyes immediately flashed in her direction. Terry stared at the deep brown eyes that peered out from behind the doorway to the hall. They were a mirror of his own. He wheeled his way slowly toward the doorway. Andi stood rigidly. She couldn't move. Suddenly Darry stood in front of Andi like a human blockade.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Darry…" Andi said quietly. "Darry… it's okay. I know him."  
  
Darry gave Terry a poisonous glare and reluctantly stepped out of the way. Andi and Terry stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Terry gawked at the girl that had become his sister. Whoever had raised her had done a pretty good job. His sister carried herself with confidence. Her long dark, dark brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and there was a kind sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Andi didn't understand how she knew the handsome boy in the wheelchair. She didn't know why she knew his name or why he seemed to know her.  
  
Terry pulled his eyes away from Andi and stared up at Darry.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of my sister."  
  
"Your sister?" Darry and Andi both sputtered at the same time. Darry couldn't believe it but for Andi it sounded right.  
  
"Darry… I have to go with them."  
  
Darry gave his sister a quizzical glance.  
  
"I haven't told you about my… powers," Andi went on. "I didn't really discover them myself until yesterday. When Johnny was getting beaten up by those Socs… I… water just came out of nowhere from my hands. I don't know if that sounds more than a little weird, but I want to go with these people, learn about who I am."  
  
"You're sure?" Darry asked doubtfully. Andi glanced around the room. She hadn't noticed Ponyboy and Sodapop sitting on the couch across from the bald man in the wheelchair. Ponyboy looked a little stricken while Sodapop avoided Andi's gaze. Andi turned back to look at Darry, who was doing a very good job of looking emotionless.  
  
"I'm going… but I'll be back, Darryl Curtis," Andi warned. "You can count on that."  
  
Darry nodded, then turned to the bald man.  
  
"Professor Xavier… about the tuition to your-"  
  
"Don't worry about that, Mr. Curtis," the Professor answered, waving his question away. "That will all be taken care of."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi managed to pack all of her necessities into a small suitcase. She glanced around the room she shared with Darry. There was a curtain dividing her half of the room from his half, and she ran her fingers over the material.  
  
Everything was happening so suddenly, Andi realized. Yesterday she had just been normal and now she was going to a special school to learn about powers she never realized she had.  
  
Andi's gaze settled on Johnny, who was still sleeping. Darry said it was best to let Johnny get as much rest as possible. Andi felt a little selfish for leaving him without saying goodbye, but she didn't want to disturb him. He had already been through enough.  
  
Andi gave one last glance behind her before walking into the living room. 


	4. See Previous Chapter Title

Boo Yah! Angst-y-ness! I think… we'll see what comes out of my fingers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Johnny woke up aching later in the day. The house was too quiet to be the Curtis house, but he realized it must have been because Ponyboy was slumped over in a chair, asleep by Johnny's bedside.  
  
"Ponyboy? Hey, Pony, wake up," Johnny whispered, mustering all his energy to shake Ponyboy awake. Ponyboy's eyes opened, bleary.  
  
"Hey," he answered. "We didn't think you'd wake up till tomorrow morning."  
  
"Where's everyone?"  
  
Ponyboy tried to look at Johnny levelly. The injured boy was sitting upright in bed, staring at Ponyboy quizzically. He still didn't know about Andi's taking off. Ponyboy licked his lips, trying to find the best way to break the news to Johnny gently.  
  
"Well, um… Darry and Soda aren't home right now, and Andi… Andi…" Ponyboy couldn't bring himself to say it. Johnny's gaze turned from questioning to alarmed.  
  
"T-the Socs in the blue Mustang… they didn't…" Johnny said, trying to climb out of bed. Ponyboy gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, it wasn't the Socs. She saved you, Johnny… but…"  
  
"But?" Johnny had gone pale.  
  
"But she's gone," Ponyboy said hastily, suddenly wanting this uncomfortable conversation to be finished as soon as possible. He stared at his hands. "She left for school, a special school for mutants."  
  
"Mutants?" Johnny frowned. "Andi's not a mutant."  
  
Ponyboy took a deep breath and began to go into Andi's story in detail. He explained how she had saved Johnny's life, the jets of water that came from her hands, the visitors that arrived during lunch, and Andi's departure. Johnny gaped, horror and dismay mingling on his face. He couldn't- wouldn't- believe Andi would leave without saying goodbye to him. Ponyboy had an explanation for that, too, but it wasn't very good.  
  
"Darry didn't want us to wake you up," Ponyboy said. The words sounded even lamer coming out of his mouth. Pony glanced up a moment at Johnny who looked like he didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or be stunned. "Andi said she'd write and call whenever she could. She'll come down and visit us, too."  
  
"Yeah… okay…" Johnny said. He sounded a little distant, and his mind seemed to be wandering elsewhere. "Where'd you say this school was?"  
  
"It's in New York."  
  
"New York?!"  
  
"She said she'd write and call and visit whenever she could. It's not like she abandoned us, you know," Ponyboy said, trying to make Johnny feel better.  
  
"Yeah," Johnny murmured softly, "of course not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi gazed wonderingly at the room that was hers, and hers alone. It was more massive than anything she could ever imagine, but maybe that was just the years of sharing a room talking. She had her own desk, closet, and best of all, a bookshelf laden with books. She ran her hands over all the new items she had acquired, bounced on the bed a couple of times, and then lay back to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, a burst of acrid purple smoke erupted in the room.  
  
"Ah… I was wondering when you would be arriving."  
  
Andi nearly screamed at the skinny indigo figure that appeared in her room once the smoke had cleared. Closer inspection revealed that the devilish looking creature was wearing priest clothes. Andi stared at him in more in wonder than fear now that she realized he wasn't a demon.  
  
"Yes… I get that reaction a lot," the creature said, his fangs flashing as he grinned. His pointed tail waved around behind him like a snake. He offered Andi a three-fingered hand. "My name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner."  
  
"You're accent…" Andi said, frowning a little as she tried to figure it out.  
  
"Is German," Kurt answered. Andi shook his hand. "You must be Andi, Terry's little sister?"  
  
Andi nodded. It was funny that now she had not only another older brother but a little sister as well.  
  
"The Professor would like me to be your guide until you can find your way around."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
"Please," Kurt said, grinning again as he cocked an eyebrow, "call me Kurt."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several months had passed, and Andi had remained true to her word. She sent a letter home to each one of the gang at least once a week. She told everyone how she was doing at school, new people she had met since getting there, and she also reassured everyone she would be back for Christmas. Everyone who could usually responded soon after her letters arrived.  
  
Johnny, however, had not been doing well.  
  
Since the incident with the Socs, Johnny had recovered relatively well save for a scar that now ran across his cheek, due to a deep cut from one of the Socs. The leader Soc had worn a lot of rings, and that was what had injured Johnny so badly. He was now afraid of his own shadow, of being jumped again. He carried a six inch switchblade so as to protect himself from any future attacks. Had Andi known this, she would have never let him buy it, but she didn't know, and no one remembered to tell her.  
  
One evening, after going to the movie with Ponyboy and Two-Bit and picking up some Soc girls along the way, Johnny lay in the empty lot, staring at the stars and feeling rather lonely. He knew something was missing. Ponyboy had left a few minutes earlier, very late for the strict curfew set by Darry, but it was something else. Johnny turned onto his side and attempted to go back to sleep. Loud footsteps slapped their way across the sidewalk, and Johnny's eyes snapped open immediately again.  
  
"Come on, Johnny, we're going."  
  
It was Ponyboy; his face was streaked with tears and there was a large red welt swelling on his face. Johnny didn't argue, and the two of them ran all the way to the park on the other side of the neighborhood before Ponyboy couldn't run any longer. He leaned over, panting and sobbing at the same time.  
  
"You okay, Pony?" Johnny asked softly.  
  
"Darry… Darry… he hit me."  
  
"Darry?" Johnny said, shocked and puzzled. "Shoot, kid, Darry'd never hit you."  
  
"Naw," Ponyboy said bitterly between sniffles, "he'd never hit me when Andi was around, but not even Soda can stop Darry's temper like Andi could."  
  
Johnny silently agreed. He stayed quiet a little longer, allowing Pony to regain his composure. It was what Andi would have wanted him to do, Johnny realized. She would want him to take care of her little brother.  
  
"You feel good enough to go home?"  
  
"Sure," Ponyboy sniffed.  
  
They began to make their way to the Curtis home. Johnny offered Ponyboy his jacket, but the younger boy politely refused, despite the fact that he was only wearing a t-shirt. They were making their way past the fountain in the park when a blue Mustang peeled into the street. Johnny and Ponyboy both froze. They had seen the car earlier that evening when they had offered to take home the Soc girls they met at the theater. It was Ponyboy's second time seeing the car, but Johnny felt a tremble of fear. He began shaking madly until Pony realized what was scaring Johnny so much. These were the same Socs that had beaten Johnny up before.  
  
The Socs jumped out of the car. Johnny stared wildly at the Soc with all the rings. One of the Soc girls had said his name was Bob, and that he was her boyfriend. The Socs didn't look very sober to Johnny.  
  
"You're way off your turf, Soc," he managed to strangle toughly out of his throat.  
  
"So? What're you gonna do about it, greaser?" the Soc slurred back. "What'd you think you were doing with my girl earlier tonight, huh? Take 'em."  
  
"Johnny!"  
  
Johnny's eyes flashed in Ponyboy's direction. Two of the Socs had taken each of his arms and were dragging him, kicking and screaming, towards the fountain. Johnny's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and he began to take a step in that direction. The ringed Soc stepped firmly in his way.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
A loud splash was heard, and although Johnny couldn't see what was happening, he had a good idea.  
  
"Get out of my way," Johnny said quietly, his voice suddenly going cold. He was numb with fear.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right, grease." Bob placed a hand behind his ear as if he hadn't heard Johnny the first time. There was a loud struggling issuing behind the large Soc, and the last thing Johnny needed was for Ponyboy to die. "I don't think that jumping we gave you last time left a very lasting impression."  
  
Johnny didn't have time to realize that Bob still remembered jumping him because Bob and the other two Socs that weren't preoccupied with drowning Pony suddenly pounced on him. Johnny had to defend himself this time. There was no way he was going to let some drunk Socs drown Ponyboy. He could only think of how devastated Andi would be if her younger brother died. He held his ground, but was being pummeled mercilessly. Johnny realized with sudden shock and horror that the splashing was slowing down, meaning that Ponyboy was losing consciousness. In a wildly fluid motion, he whipped out his switchblade and stabbed blindly at the nearest Soc, which happened to be Bob.  
  
Everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion as Bob stumbled backwards a few steps, eyes wide with shock. The park suddenly became very quiet as the Socs froze until Bob fell on his knees and onto the sidewalk. His friends realized what had happened.  
  
"That kid," one Soc said, pointing in Johnny's direction, "he stabbed Bob!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi sat up with a start. She glanced at the clock by her bedside. The glowing blue numbers read 4:45 AM. Andi was covered in a cold sweat. Something wasn't right, and it left her feeling nervous and worried. She shivered and snuggled back into her covers, putting whatever it was out of her mind for the moment. 


	5. In Which Johnny Admits He Has Some Feeli...

Jeez, I'm way behind… everyone else has so many more words in their stories than mine… *sob* Been doing some catching up in the world of Harry Potter. Man, those Harry Potter fanfic fanatics… wish I could write like some of them, yes indeedy…  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I don't speak Cajun, and it's been a while since I've heard Gambit talk… bear with me, here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pandemonium that issued was startling. There was a loud splash as the Socs dropped Ponyboy, spluttering, and ran to their car and drove off, tires squealing. Bob had doubled over, and Johnny was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, looking down, appalled at what he had done. He still held the blade, hand trembling. Ponyboy took one look at the blood at the end of Johnny's switch and at Bob's body and realized what had happened.  
  
"Johnny, I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Go ahead," Johnny said, barely audible. "I won't look at you."  
  
Ponyboy retched quietly as Johnny thought about what they would do next. Killing a kid was bad enough, but killing a Soc? Johnny might as well have signed his death warrant. He gulped. Who could there be to get help from? Ponyboy came out from behind a tree, wiping his mouth. Johnny gave him a sorry glance. The poor kid shouldn't be involved in this, he thought. Ponyboy had been shivering already from lack of clothing, and the whole fountain incident did not help matters.  
  
"Come on, kid," Johnny said, making a decision at last. "We're going to see Dally."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Try as she might, Andi couldn't get back to sleep. She became so fed up that she threw off her covers and groggily got out of bed. She tiptoed down to the kitchen where she hoped to find something to eat. She squinted as the light from the refrigerator poured out over the tiled kitchen floor. She rummaged around in the refrigerator, not finding much of anything.  
  
"All de good stuff be in da cabinets, chere."  
  
Andi jumped.  
  
"Mr. Remy, sir, I didn't hear you," she squeaked.  
  
"Yah, most peoples don'," the Cajun frowned. "What're you doin' out 'ere so late, youngun?"  
  
"Er… trying to find some food?" Andi answered, uncertainly. Remy raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her.  
  
"Not good t'lie to Gambit."  
  
"All right, fine. I couldn't sleep, okay? I thought maybe I'd come downstairs grab a bite to eat, contemplate my life and so forth," Andi said, plopping down into one of the dining room chairs. She took an apple from the fruit bowl, gazed at it for a moment, and took a bite. Remy pulled out a chair slowly from across her.  
  
"You wan' talk 'bout it?"  
  
"Not really," Andi grumbled with mouth full. Remy's red eyes narrowed a little bit, so Andi sighed. "I don't know. Something's just not right. I mean, I've been fitting in here okay, right?" Gambit snorted, and this time it was Andi's turn to glare. "Just because I find my peers to be vulgar and aggravating doesn't mean-"  
  
"Jus' go on."  
  
"In a word, I'm homesick. Like tonight? I just woke up for no reason in the middle of the night. I don't know why, but I just did. What do you think of that?"  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"I don't think so," Andi frowned, avoiding eye contact. She twirled the apple core between her fingers instead. "At least, I don't remember any."  
  
"I t'ink you jus' need some sleep."  
  
"YOU THINK?!" Andi roared, sarcastically.  
  
"We'll see if dis blows over," Remy continued, ignoring Andi's outburst. "If it don' we see if the Professor'll allow a leave, but jus' f'now… you sleep."  
  
"Like I can," Andi muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine, den. Remy sleep while you stay out 'ere by yo'self."  
  
Andi mumbled an inarticulate response as Remy left the kitchen.  
  
"Letter for you, Andi," Terry said, tossing a letter at Andi two days later. Andi stared at the smudged envelope that landed in her lap. The return address was the address of her home. Andi sniffed at the envelope. Terry gave her a funny look, and Andi blushed.  
  
"Just checking it out to see who it's from," Andi explained, rather embarrassed. The envelope smelled like home: a hint of Soda's cologne, hair grease, and Darry's chocolate cake. There was something missing, but Andi couldn't quite place it until she opened the letter and read its contents. Terry was pretending to shift through some other mail while keeping an eye on Andi as her face fell.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's a letter from Sodapop," Andi said, staring at the letter and suddenly turning to look at Terry. There was a fearful look in her eyes. "Pony and Johnny have disappeared."  
  
The scent that was missing was from Ponyboy's cigarettes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny moved from aisle to aisle in the little store in Windrixville, picking out the items he and Ponyboy would need for their week in hiding. It wouldn't have been so hard running away if there hadn't been so many things to leave behind. Dally had been pretty cool about getting them out of the city as soon as possible. He had let them borrow his jacket, some money, a gun, and even suggested a good place where they could hide out all without the bat of an eye. He did seem pretty surprised that Johnny of all people had the guts to kill a Soc.  
  
Johnny shook off the memory. He couldn't risk dwelling on the past. Right now he had to stay in the present, not only for his sake, but Ponyboy's as well. Johnny glanced around the store a little uneasily. He wasn't sure if news reports on himself and Ponyboy had reached this part of the state yet, and he was a little nervous.  
  
He snorted as he picked up some of the products to glance at them. There wasn't any security as far as he could tell, and a swift thief like Two-Bit could have easily managed to walk out with his pockets full. Hell, Johnny thought to himself, I could walk out of here with my pockets full. He didn't, though, just because he hadn't stolen anything in his life, and he couldn't risk getting arrested for that at the moment.  
  
Johnny wandered through the entire store thoughtfully before making the final decisions on what he and Ponyboy needed to survive their week in hiding. He paid for the items and left the store in a hurry, hoping that Ponyboy had seen the note he had written on the dusty floor of the church.  
  
As Johnny neared the church on top of the hill, struggling to get up without sending his grocery bags flying, he let out a whistle just to see if Ponyboy was awake yet. The whistle was well known in their neighborhood, kind of an "all clear" signal or a greeting. Ponyboy rushed out of the church, tripped, and sprawled right at Johnny's feet. He propped himself on his elbows and grinned. Johnny peered down at him over the groceries.  
  
"I swear, Ponyboy, you're gettin' to be more like Two-Bit everyday…"  
  
Ponyboy raised his eyebrows unsuccessfully before jumping up from the ground, dusting himself off, and finally taking one of the bags. Johnny set his bag on the table as Ponyboy rummaged through his.  
  
"Hey! Gone With the Wind! I always wanted a copy after you went to see the movie with me and Andi."  
  
"Yeah… I remember you said something about the book," Johnny tried to answer nonchalantly. The mention of Andi made him wince a little. "It'll help to pass the time."  
  
Ponyboy stared at the cover of the book. Thinking about the movie made him think of Andi, and thinking about Andi made him think of home. Johnny noticed Ponyboy's sudden silence.  
  
"Pony?"  
  
Ponyboy's head snapped up. He jumped up from the chair he had collapsed in and began rummaging through the bags again. He pulled out a bottle of peroxide and stared at it curiously.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked, puzzled. Johnny took a deep breath and gave Ponyboy a somewhat guilty look. "Oh, no, Johnny Cade," Ponyboy said, shaking his head as realization dawned on him. "You ain't gonna-"  
  
"Our descriptions'll be in the news. We can't fit 'em. We're gonna cut our hair, and you're gonna bleach yours," Johnny said hastily, afraid that if he said it too slowly he would change his mind.  
  
"Aw, Johnny…" Ponyboy whined. "Our hair? It's what makes us who we are!"  
  
"Exactly," Johnny said flipping out his switchblade. "You go first. No, no, no, wash your hair out so there won't be any grease in it to get in the way when I bleach it."  
  
Ponyboy did as he was told, and sat rigidly as Johnny began to cut his hair using the blade of his switch. When he was satisfied, Johnny took a step back to admire his work.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Let me bleach it first…" Johnny mumbled as he reached for the peroxide.  
  
The peroxide burned Ponyboy's scalp a little bit but he held back any cries that tried to escape. Johnny stared at Ponyboy's newly blond head. He had to admit that if he weren't so scared he would have burst out laughing. If only the gang could see them now…  
  
"What? How do I look?" Ponyboy asked urgently.  
  
Johnny picked up the cracked mirror they had found lying around in the church and held it up for Ponyboy to see himself. Ponyboy jerked in shock.  
  
"Damnit, Johnny, you've turned me into a freaking pansy."  
  
"It's not that bad," Johnny answered, trying very hard to keep a straight face, and succeeding.  
  
"Not bad, hell. My hair was perfect before, do you know how long it took me to get it that good?"  
  
"Shit, kid, you and Soda have the tuffest hair in the neighborhood, you know that."  
  
"Had the tuffest hair," Ponyboy muttered bitterly. "Soda's by himself in that one now."  
  
Johnny sighed.  
  
"Just give me a hand, will ya?" Johnny asked, handing Ponyboy the switchblade and praying that he didn't do anything stupid just to get revenge for the atrocious haircut. "Cut off the bangs in front and kind of even it out on the sides."  
  
Ponyboy nodded, and Johnny couldn't tell whether or not he was angry because he didn't say anything. Johnny just sat rigid and silent as Ponyboy cut off his hair. When Pony was done, Johnny washed his hair in the frigid water that came from the pump at the back of the church. By this time it was getting cold, and Johnny shivered as he waited for his hair to dry in the sun.  
  
"Well?" he asked Pony weakly. Ponyboy held up the mirror, and Johnny stared at himself in disbelief. The haircut made him look even younger than he already had.  
  
"Boy howdy," he murmured, running a hand through his hair. "If she didn't like me before, she sure as hell ain't gonna now."  
  
"What was that?" Ponyboy asked, frowning down a little at Johnny. His head snapped up; he hadn't realized he had spoken so loud.  
  
"It was nothing," Johnny said quickly.  
  
"Yes, it was…" Ponyboy said, an amused look spreading slowly across his face. "You said something about a 'she'." He plopped down beside Johnny, grinning. "Come on, Johnnycake, you can tell me."  
  
"No I can't, " Johnny said, turning red as he avoided eye contact with Ponyboy.  
  
"Come on, who am I gonna tell? The trees?"  
  
"I can't tell you," Johnny said again, a little more firmly this time. He got up. Ponyboy followed him with his gaze before getting up himself.  
  
"It's someone I know, isn't it?"  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"Is it Cherry?"  
  
"God, no. I like her, but not that way."  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"You won't die if you don't know, Ponyboy," Johnny said, turning suddenly to face the younger boy.  
  
"No, but I can pretend," Ponyboy grinned back.  
  
"I'm not telling you, Pony, and that's final," Johnny said, a tinge of finality in his voice. He began to gather up the soap and other items lying around, stuffing his switchblade into his pocket, and beginning to go back inside.  
  
"You'll tell me eventually!" Ponyboy called after him from the doorway. Johnny merely continued to walk inside.  
  
Gads… that took a while… Sorry about taking forever to post this chapter… been busy doing other mindless stuff (such as reading HP Fanfics… itz an addiction) 


	6. In Which Andi Goes Home

Andi paced around the room impatiently, trying to figure out what she was going to do about this impending dilemma that was hanging precariously over her head. Kurt watched her, his yellow eyes following her movements with a look of concern. His tail swished in slow, even movements behind him. The Professor and Terry were also in the room.  
  
"I have to go back. Ponyboy and Johnny need me now, but I can't just get up and leave. I have other obligations, other concerns." Andi turned around. "But they're wanted for murder. Johnny and Ponyboy can't murder people. They just can't. They don't have the guts to murder people. There has to be some sort of logical explanation for this whole mess." Andi looked up from the carpet.  
  
"I agree with you, Andi," the Professor said when it was evident that Andi had stopped talking for the moment.  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"Andi, the purpose of the institute is not only to help mutants learn how to use their powers. I created the institute so that we could reach an understanding with the rest of humankind by utilizing our powers to help them. I think you have a very just cause on your hands."  
  
"I- I do?"  
  
"I'll escort you to them myself," the Professor said, wheeling his way to Andi. "We'll take the Blackbird."  
  
Andi blinked down at the Professor, who smiled benevolently back.  
  
"If you're going, I'm going, too."  
  
Andi spun around to look at Terry.  
  
"Ja," Kurt said, voicing his agreement with him. "I'm coming as well."  
  
Andi turned to look at Kurt, who flashed his fangs at her in a wide grin.  
  
"I can't- You can't- I mean, what if it's dangerous? You can't possibly want to get involved with the police and cause a whole mess, would you?"  
  
The door suddenly burst open with a "Remy!" and everyone inside the room turned to find Remy LeBeau grinning like a Cheshire cat with an exasperated Rogue peering behind his shoulder.  
  
"Remy, Ah tol' you not tah burst in on prahvate conversations!" Rogue scolded.  
  
"It's quite all right, Rogue," the Professor said. "What did you want to tell us, Remy?"  
  
"Remy's had lots of confrontations wit' da police. You run into dem, Remy take care of de rest."  
  
"You are so not coming on this thing," Andi warned. "With the rep Johnny and Ponyboy have built for themselves, the last thing I need is some wild Cajun ex-thief running around in the South fraternizing with them. No, absolutely not."  
  
"Then Ah'll come, too," Rogue said. All eyes turned on her, rather wide and shocked. "Ah mean… Ah can keep Remy outta trouble for y'all, an' y'might need him to talk out you out of any jams you might have wit' da police." She blushed furiously and avoided eye contact with everyone else in the room.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Terry said, gazing up at Andi, as if asking for her consent.  
  
"Well," Andi sighed, "I guess so. If you're all going to come… I guess I can take all the help I can get."  
  
The next morning, Andi woke up and headed straight for the hangar where the Blackbird was and where her fellow traveling companions had planned to meet. She carried a small duffel bag that had some of her belongings inside. She felt a little nervous to be going home, even though she had been good at keeping up to date with what had been happening there. This whole ordeal with the dead Soc, Johnny, and Ponyboy was all rather unexpected. She could only hope that they were okay.  
  
A few hours later, Terry nudged his little sister awake. They were landing in Oklahoma City, Andi's home. Andi peered out the window as Wolverine expertly landed the plane in the middle of an inconspicuous field. It would take them a reasonable walk to get to the Curtis home, but it was better than risking being found by nosy citizens. Andi nearly bounded out of the plane, and it was only a matter of time before she found herself bursting through the door of her house, announcing her arrival.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
There was a loud scraping of chairs on tile as Darry and Soda raced to see who would reach the door first. Andi was overwhelmed by the rush of arms that swept her up into the air and squeezing the life out of her.  
  
"Okay…" Andi croaked. "Can't breathe…"  
  
Soda and Darry let go of her. Darry immediately began to greet the other guests while Soda held Andi out at an arm's length and grinned at her. She was shocked by how tired the two brothers looked. Their eyes were red- rimmed, their chins covered with stubble, and yawns articulating their dazed expressions.  
  
"Shoot, Soda, when's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" Andi asked, frowning with concern.  
  
"Can't remember," he murmured, eyes shadowing a little bit. "Ever since Pony left, me and Darry haven't been getting much sleep."  
  
"Well, that's why I'm here, to put your worries to rest. Have you got any leads on where they might be?"  
  
"Dally knows," Soda said harshly. "I know he knows. He just ain't telling no one is all."  
  
"Do you know where I could find him?"  
  
"Shoot, kid, you go and look for Dally if you wanna. He won't tell you anything worth hearing. Just don't get yourself shot or killed or nothing. You know his temper's wild," Soda warned. Andi gave him a look. "He's probably hanging out over by Buck's place," he muttered.  
  
Andi looked like she would get out and take off for Buck's house right away, but Terry stopped her.  
  
"We can go tomorrow," he said calmly and reassuringly. "Tonight's a family night." Terry glanced upward and smiled at Sodapop, who looked kind of surprised before he grinned back.  
  
"You're brother ain't that bad, kiddo," Soda whispered to Andi, pulling her slightly aside as everyone headed into the small but cozy Curtis kitchen.  
  
"None of my brothers are," Andi said in return.  
  
The meal was small, but conversation flowed freely between the guests and their hosts. Andi nearly burst with happiness to see how well the people from both her worlds managed to get along. Kurt, Darry, and Remy chattered with each other happily while Terry and Soda discussed things that pertained to them since they were so close in age. Andi paused briefly from her discussion with Rogue to look around the table with a sense of satisfaction. Professor Xavier seemed quite happy with the results of the meal as well.  
  
There wasn't too much room in the Curtis house to sleep. Soda insisted that they take his room since Ponyboy wasn't around; he could sleep on the floor in Darry's. Andi took the couch, where she slept sometimes on warm nights anyway. She stared up at the ceiling long before she fell asleep, praying that Johnny and Ponyboy were all right.  
  
Andi woke up earlier than usual the next morning. She wanted to find Dallas as soon as possible, and the smaller the crowd that went with her, the better.  
  
"Terry," she hissed, nudging him slightly. He had taken a spare cot that the Curtises left available in case any of the gang needed to stay over to cool off for the night. Terry's eyes blinked open slowly. He was still sitting on his bed and yawning while Andi set up his wheelchair.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Andi answered, helping him into the chair. "We have to find Dally as soon as possible. I don't want him to leave or anything without us."  
  
Andi knew where she was going as she pushed Terry down the sidewalk at a rather rapid speed. They were headed straight for Buck Merrill's house, and if they were lucky, Dallas Winston would still be there. Andi and Terry caught him just as he was packing up Buck's car and getting ready to go somewhere.  
  
"Dally!"  
  
He spun around, hand clutching his heart when he saw Andi.  
  
"Jesus, sweetheart, you scared the death out of me," he said, eyes hardening as he spoke. He turned back and started to load the car again. "What're you doing back here? Don't you have school or something?"  
  
"I came to find Pony and Johnny," Andi said simply.  
  
"Well, you ain't gonna find them here."  
  
"Soda said you knew where they are." Dallas was silent. He avoided Andi's piercing gaze as he checked his belongings one last time. "Look at me when I talk to you, Dallas Winston."  
  
Dallas whirled at Andi, grabbing her collar, a wild glint in his eyes.  
  
"Nobody talks like that to me, Andi. I make no exceptions for anyone."  
  
Andi glared right back at him.  
  
"Kill me then, Dallas. I dare you."  
  
Terry was watching the scene, rather alarmed, but he knew better than to butt in on the situation. Dally dropped Andi and climbed into the driver's seat of his truck. He slammed the door and revved up the engine. Andi clung to the side of the truck, taking advantage of the fact that Dally's window was open.  
  
"I'll ride all the way to wherever you're going on this door, Dallas. You know I'm dead serious," Andi said, gripping the door tightly. Dallas stared out the windshield, glowering. Andi knew she was pushing his limit, but it was a risk she was willing to take. "Take me with you, Dally, or at least tell me where you're going."  
  
Andi nearly let go of the window when Dallas' head swung around rather suddenly.  
  
"Get in the car," he commanded, then pointed a finger at Terry. "The handicapped kid stays. There ain't enough room for him as it is, and he'll only get in the way once we get to Windrixville." Andi frowned a little bit. "That's the deal or else you can kiss this baby goodbye."  
  
Andi gave Terry an apologetic look, but he nodded as if he understood and as a gesture for her to go ahead without him. She nodded once to signify that she understood and climbed into the passenger's seat beside Dally. Terry watched as they roared off, Andi looking back long enough to give him a wave before becoming too small for him to see. He slowly began to make his way back to the Curtis home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're in a church down in Windrixville," Dallas yelled over the loud clunking of the engine. "One of my cousins down there hinted it might be a good hiding place if I ever got into any trouble. Never imagined Johnny and Ponyboy would be the ones who needed to use it. The fuzz are looking for them over in Texas. I kind of let it slip that they'd be heading over there." Dally grinned wickedly at the very thought.  
  
Andi smiled and shook her head slightly. Leave it to Dally to come up with a lie like that. Andi gazed out the window as the scenery outside slowly changed from city buildings to rolling fields. It was quite a ride to Windrixville, and they didn't get there until it was nearly noon. They stopped at the bottom of a hill with a small, rundown church at the summit. It looked as though it had been abandoned for years.  
  
Andi followed Dally inside, and they were immediately confronted with the scene of Ponyboy, doubled over on the ground, apparently asleep. Andi had to stifle a snicker when she saw the condition of Ponyboy's hair. She nearly didn't recognize him. Cards and candy wrappers where strewn around the room as well as numerous cigarette butts and an empty carton of cigarettes. Andi shook her head as she picked up the cigarette box while Dallas nudged Pony's nearly lifeless body with the toe of his boot.  
  
"Glory, his hair looks different like that."  
  
Andi nodded in agreement, still holding the cigarette box with a disapproving look.  
  
Ponyboy rolled over, rubbing his eyes as he went.  
  
"Hey, Dally!" he said, once he took in the scene.  
  
"Hey, kid."  
  
"Or should we say… Sleeping Beauty perhaps?"  
  
Ponyboy did a double take when he realized his sister was here as well. Andi was grinning down at him, but she was also waving the empty cigarette box as if it were evidence from a crime. Ponyboy reddened a little.  
  
"Don't tell me you were sleeping off all the smoke from this, little brother," Andi said, a scolding-tone in her voice.  
  
"Actually, it was two of those."  
  
Andi and Dallas whipped around at the sound of Johnny's quiet voice. He was holding another empty cigarette box. He walked over to where they were standing and handed Andi the other box.  
  
"I warned him, but he went and smoked 'em anyway," Johnny said softly before he let go of the box. He avoided the curious look Andi gave him, as if he were ashamed of something. Dallas cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I'm starved. You two wanna go get something to eat with me and the little lady?"  
  
"You're starved?" Johnny said, snapping out of his daze. "YOU'RE starved?"  
  
"Sure," Dallas shrugged, "I didn't have any breakfast."  
  
Johnny and Ponyboy stared at him in disbelief. They had been cooped up in the church all week with only bologna, bread, and a couple of candy bars. Suddenly, a light spread across Dally's face, as if he remembered something. He fumbled around in his breast pocket before producing a rather worn and wrinkly envelope. He held it out to Ponyboy, who took it tentatively.  
  
"A letter?" he asked, twirling it around in his fingers. "Who's it from?"  
  
"The President, of course, stupid," Dallas said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "It's from Sodapop."  
  
"Sodapop? How'd he know…?"  
  
"He's taking it pretty hard, kiddo," Andi said softly. "Both Darry AND Soda are. It looks like they haven't slept in days. Circle under the eyes, constant yawning, restless sleep when they finally get some… the works. Besides, if one of us went missing, it'd only be logical to ask Dally where we've gone." Dally glared as Andi sent him a good-natured smirk.  
  
Ponyboy was staring at the letter intently, mouth moving wordlessly along with the words on the page. As soon as it looked like he was done, Dallas was all business again.  
  
"Do y'all want something to eat or not?" he called behind him as he headed out the door.  
  
Johnny, Ponyboy, and Andi began to follow Dallas down the hill at a distance.  
  
"Now, Pony, about your hair…" Andi started, trying not to laugh.  
  
"It was Johnny's idea," Ponyboy said hotly. He began to walk faster, still fuming about his hair and how horrid it looked. Andi laughed as he picked up his pace, leaving Andi and Johnny behind. Johnny's mouth had turned into a small grin.  
  
"Thanks, Johnnycake," Andi said, once Ponyboy was out of earshot.  
  
"For what?" Johnny's eyebrows flew up in surprise.  
  
"For taking care of Pony, that's what." Andi punched him affectionately in the arm. "I don't think anyone else in the gang could've done a better job of getting him out of that jam than you."  
  
"But I was the one who got him INTO the jam in the first place," Johnny protested. "If I hadn't killed that Soc…" His voice had begun the quiver at the very thought of Bob, dead on the sidewalk, blood pooling around his lifeless body. Andi seemed to read his thoughts because she reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. Johnny's hear thudded to a halt at the brief contact. He stared at Andi in disbelief.  
  
"And, yes, I do believe your hair has changed as well," Andi said, reaching up and giving Johnny's now short bangs a slight tug.  
  
"I missed you, Andi," Johnny said.  
  
"And I sure as hell missed you, too, Johnnycake," Andi said, grinning up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "It gets lonely up in New York, but we can deal with that. I missed everyone, y'know."  
  
Yes, Johnny thought, but not in the same way I missed you.  
  
"Hurry up, you two!" Dallas' voice roared from the bottom of the hill. "Me and the kid here are getting stomach cramps just waiting for you to get down the damn hill!"  
  
Andi rolled her eyes, and Johnny grinned one of his slow, shy grins before they hurried down the hill and jumped into the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know… it's been a while, and I'm sorry. Finals are horrid!!! Two more weeks, neh? Twelve more days to be exact, and then I'm free!! Free, I say!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *Ahem* Yeah, so deal with me, here (but not with violence… :D) 


	7. In Which They Go to Windrixville

"Where's Andi?" Sodapop asked as soon as he opened the door to let Terry back into the house.  
  
"She… she left with Dallas," Terry answered, rolling into the Curtis living room. "They went to Windrixville."  
  
"Windrixville? Is that where Ponyboy and Johnny are?"  
  
"I guess. I d-"  
  
Terry stopped mid-sentence. He was having one of his visions. It was hot and flames erupted from all directions. He could make out dark human shapes in the distance, passing along crying little kids in an attempt to get them out of the burning building. The last little kid was passed through the window, and the three human shapes began to make their way out. A cracking beam gave way in the ceiling, and the last shape looked up. "Johnny!" The world flashed again, and Terry was in a hospital. A pale, dead-looking body lay on a stretcher, the Curtises, Andi, and two other boys watched, grief-stricken as the body was carted away.  
  
"I have to see the Professor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi and Dallas watched Ponyboy and Johnny in awe as they scarfed down burger after burger in the local Dairy Queen they found.  
  
"Glory… and I thought me and the girl were hungry."  
  
Ponyboy and Johnny didn't respond. They just continued swallowing down anything they could get their hands on. Ponyboy belched.  
  
"Pony!" Andi said.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Use a napkin!"  
  
"Our manners went down the tube without you around, sweetheart," Dallas said, winking. Andi rolled her eyes.  
  
"I could imagine."  
  
"I didn't tell y'all something." Andi, Johnny, and Ponyboy turned their attention towards Dallas. "We're having all out warfare with the Socs back at home. Can't walk down the street without getting jumped or worse."  
  
Andi swallowed.  
  
"I've started carryin' a heater."  
  
"Dally, you kill people with heaters!" Pony cried indignantly.  
  
"Ya kill 'em with switchblades, too, don'tcha, kid?" Dallas asked, directing his comment at Johnny, who reddened immediately and looked down at his half-finished banana split. Andi sent Dallas a silencing glare. "Don't worry, Pony," Dallas went on, ignoring the look Andi was giving him, "it ain't loaded. It sure helps make a bluff though. Two-Bit got jumped a few days ago."  
  
"What?!" Andi said, jumping up and slamming a fist against the table. "WHAT?"  
  
"Don't worry you're pretty little head, sweetheart," Dallas said, motioning for Andi to sit down. "Two-Bit's one helluva fighter. Me and Darry came along, but he was holding his own before we came." Andi breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey," Dally said, brightening suddenly, "I didn't tell you we got ourselves a spy."  
  
"A spy? Who?" Johnny asked looking up.  
  
"That good-looking girl I tried to pick up at the movies that other night… Cherry what's-her-name."  
  
A lot of fumbling went around the table when Dallas said her name. Johnny gagged while Ponyboy nearly dropped his ice cream sundae. Andi pounded Johnny on the back a few times since it looked like he was choking.  
  
"Ch-Cherry? The Soc?" Johnny and Pony said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," Dallas said. "She came over that night after Two-Bit got jumped in her little ol' Sting Ray. We were all for jumping her, since she's the dead kid's girl and all, but Two-Bit stopped us."  
  
Andi sat listening silently. She had no idea who Cherry was, but she seemed like a decent person. Andi was still mulling over Two-Bit's jumping, berating herself for not being there to help out in her friend's time of need. Two-Bit always took care of her, and she felt like she had failed him for not being there, but she was glad he hadn't been too injured. Andi zoned out of the conversation.  
  
"- around here for kicks, play checkers?" Dallas was looking around the Dairy Queen with a mix of amusement and disgust. "I ain't never been in the country before. Have y'all?"  
  
"Dad used to take us all hunting," Ponyboy said, and Andi nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Yeah… I heard you were the best shot, Pony."  
  
"I guess… Darry always got the most ducks, though. Him and Dad. Me and Soda goofed around too much, scared all the game away."  
  
Andi raised an eyebrow at Ponyboy. He was bluffing, that was for sure. He really didn't like to shoot things, and thought his gift was rather a curse. Pony was beginning to look rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, it was a good idea for you two to cut your hair," Andi said, changing the subject.  
  
Dallas nodded in agreement. "They had your descriptions in the paper and everything, but you sure wouldn't fit them now."  
  
Andi had to grin at Ponyboy, who gave her a dirty look. She began to laugh.  
  
"We're goin' back and turn ourselves in."  
  
The silence that ensued was deafening. Everyone turned to look at Johnny.  
  
"What?" Dallas said, after he had cussed a while.  
  
"I said we're going back and turn ourselves in."  
  
Andi's stomach churned.  
  
"You know what they do to murderers, Johnnycake?"  
  
"I got a chance to get let off easy," he said in a voice that indicated he wasn't only trying to convince everyone else but himself as well. "It was in self-defense. Cherry and Ponyboy'll testify to that. I don't got a rep with the fuzz either. And I don't aim to stay in that church for the rest of my life."  
  
"Are you sure?" Andi said, her voice barely a whisper. She knew that Johnny had a deathly fear of the police, and that was one of the reasons why he was always careful not to get into trouble. "Are you sure you want to go back?"  
  
"You know us greasers get it worse," Dally interjected, chewing nervously on the corner of his fake ID card.  
  
Johnny sighed. "It ain't fair to Ponyboy, either. He's got Soda and Darry worrying about him at home. I… I don't guess my parents are worried about me."  
  
Andi looked at Johnny sorrowfully before turning to Dallas.  
  
"The boys're worried about you," Dallas said in a voice that indicated that was all that really mattered. "Two-Bit was plannin' on going down to Texas to hunt for you."  
  
"Good ol' Two-Bit," Andi muttered.  
  
"But my parents," Johnny said, his vision blurring a little at the thought but going on as if Dally hadn't heard him the first time, "did they ask about me?"  
  
"Shit, Johnny," Dally growled. "They didn't. I don't know why you'd even be caring about something like that. My dad don't give a monkey's ass about where I am, and I get along just fine, don't I?"  
  
Both Andi and Ponyboy gave Johnny sad looks. They understood that he wasn't as tough as Dally was. Johnny was sensitive and susceptible to things like heartbreak and neglect. Ponyboy felt as if he would cry, and Andi nodded when she saw him looking at her pleadingly to do something. Dallas cussed before tearing out of the Dairy Queen parking lot like the devil was after them.  
  
"Why didn't you think of turning yourselves in five days ago?" Dally bellowed over the roaring wind. "It would've saved a lot of trouble."  
  
"I was scared," Johnny yelled back. "I still am."  
  
Andi gripped onto her seat tightly because as much as she liked to speed around in cars, Dallas was really pushing her limit. She was about to tell him to slow down when she noticed what kind of condition he was in. Dally's eyes were blazing like a wild fire and even Darry knew better than to mess with Dallas Winston when he was riled up into a rage, so Andi kept silent. She glanced over at Johnny, who was slumped down in his seat, staring at his shoes. None of the gang liked to get mad at Johnny because he really wasn't the type that could take abuse like that.  
  
"I ain't mad at you, Johnny," Dally said in a tone that made both Ponyboy and Andi look up at him. "You get hardened in jail. I don't want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me…"  
  
Andi knew now that things were dead serious. Dally never talked about his past to anyone. The gang knew that he had grown up on the streets in New York, but other than that, Dallas Winston's past was strictly Dallas Winston's.  
  
"D'you want me to hide for the rest of my life?" Johnny asked quietly. Andi and Ponyboy knew that had Dally said yes, Johnny would have stayed in that church eating bologna and candy bars for the rest of his life, but they had reached the bottom of the hill by now, and there was a more pressing situation at the top.  
  
"Glory…" Dallas said in awe, as he brought the car to a screeching halt.  
  
"Let's go see what the deal is," Ponyboy said, jumping out.  
  
"What for?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis, you get back in this car right now!" Andi barked, jumping out of her seat beside Johnny. He climbed out of the car after Ponyboy. "Crap." Andi climbed out of the car and ran after them, Dallas muttering obscenities from the driver's seat of the car.  
  
"What's going on?" Andi heard Ponyboy ask a man standing by.  
  
"Well, we were having a picnic when the church caught fire. It's a good thing it's the wet season, and the old thing is worthless anyway."  
  
Andi saw Pony whisper something to Johnny, but she didn't hear what it was. She was too busy looking at the flames that ripped through the church.  
  
"Jerry, some of the kids are missing."  
  
Andi froze. She could hear something like screaming in the distance.  
  
"I'm sure they're somewhere around here," Jerry said, dismissing the dilemma.  
  
"They've been missing for a half an hour… I'm sure I saw them climbing the hill."  
  
Andi didn't need anymore encouragement. She leaped into the burning church. Johnny and Ponyboy watched with their mouths wide open.  
  
Pony motioned with his head towards the window and the two of them leapt in after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What part of Windrixville?" the Professor asked Terry. They were flying towards the town in the Blackbird.  
  
"I don't know, but it's not that big of a place from what I've heard."  
  
"Professor," Kurt's voice said, interrupting the conversation. "There seems to be a fire down there."  
  
The Professor shot Terry a glance, and he nodded.  
  
This was the place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi was in the building, putting out the fire as best she could with the skills she learned from the Xavier Institute. She was coughing from the smoke and had to keep one hand over her nose and mouth as she used her other hand to spray the fire out as she charged forward, searching for the kids. A crash behind her made her turn around.  
  
"Hey."  
  
It was Johnny and Ponyboy.  
  
"Hey, yourself, Ponyboy Curtis!" Andi yelled above the roaring fire. "What're you doing in here?"  
  
"Lending a hand."  
  
Andi grumbled as she followed them deeper into the flames. The sobbing and crying of little children was getting louder as they went. When the three of them finally stumbled upon the group of little kids, it was an appalling scene.  
  
"Shut up," Johnny said loudly to a kid who was screaming his head off. The little kid stopped screaming immediately and gazed up at the older boy. "We're gonna get you outta here."  
  
They formed a line, Johnny grabbing a random kid, handing the kid to Andi, who in turn handed him/her to Ponyboy, who set them out the window. They were shuttling kids as fast as they could while the fire continued to blaze around them. Andi was sweaty and miserable and coughing her head off, but when she glanced at Johnny as he handed her another kid he grinned at her. She could see that although they were in this extremely dangerous situation, Johnny was actually having the time of his life. The fear and shame that Andi had been so used to seeing behind Johnny's eyes had been replaced by something more daring. Andi nearly dropped the child she was holding.  
  
"Hurry up, will ya?" Pony called from near the window.  
  
"That's the last kid!" Johnny yelled back.  
  
Ponyboy nodded and proceeded climbed out the window.  
  
"Go on," Johnny said gently, urging Andi to follow.  
  
"But-"  
  
A loud crack from above interrupted her. Johnny spun around as the beam from the ceiling came crashing down towards him.  
  
"Johnny!" A jet stream of water shot out from the tips of Andi's fingers in her attempt to deflect the beam and push it far enough away that it didn't hit Johnny. She only succeeded in putting out the flames that enveloped the beam, and Andi watched in horror as Johnny became crushed underneath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*bum bum bum* Sorry to leave you hanging, but I think you know what happens… I took some quotes from the book, so let me emphasize the point that although I do that from time to time, I STILL DO NOT own The Outsiders (S.E. Hinton does)… although… I'd LIKE to, I mean, who WOULDN'T want to own seven hot, sexy, "bad boys"? *cackles demonically* If you're worried about whether the ending will be happy or not… let me reassure you that I despise sad endings. :D 


	8. In Which An Unexpected Rescue is Achieve...

"Johnny?" Andi said pleadingly. She shook his shoulder gently, but he remained where he was on the hard church floor, unconscious. Andi felt a stinging behind her eyes that wasn't just from the smoke that was filling the room. She collapsed onto her knees beside Johnny's very still body. She knew that if any of her boys died, she would be devastated, but she realized suddenly that Johnny held a special place in her heart.  
  
"Where're you, sweetheart?" Andi heard a gruff voice cut through the roar of the flames.  
  
"Dally?" she sniffed. She had been attempting to push the hot beam off of Johnny by sheathing her hands in ice, but she was shaking and not nearly strong enough to get the heavy beam off.  
  
Dallas appeared on the scene, and he nearly doubled over when he saw the condition Johnny was in.  
  
"Help me," Andi said. Dally pushed into the beam with his shoulder, but it still wouldn't move. "It's hopeless!" Andi screamed in frustration. She kicked the beam just as the room erupted with more smoke. Andi coughed and waved her hand in front of her face in an attempt to see what was going on.  
  
"Liebling?"  
  
"Where are y'all?"  
  
Andi had never been more relieved to see Kurt and Rogue in her entire life.  
  
"Over here!" she called loudly.  
  
When Rogue saw what had happened she was immediately lifting the beam off of Johnny's lifeless body.  
  
"What happened?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Just get him out of here," Andi said. "We can't carry him out. It'd be easier if you teleported him out instead, just in case he's more injured than he looks."  
  
"I don't think he could be any more injured than he looks," Dally muttered darkly. Andi shot him a death glare and grabbed his arm to head towards the exit. Dallas jerked in pain. "Watch the arm there, sweetheart," he growled.  
  
"Wha-?" Andi asked, staring at the charred sleeve of Dally's jacket.  
  
"Never mind, I'll tell you later," Dally answered gruffly. "Let's blow this joint."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ambulance jostled about on the bumpy country road. By the time Andi had reassured the bystanders that she didn't need to go back to the city in an ambulance, Ponyboy's ambulance had already left. It turns out that he had heard her cry out when the beam fell and had tried to run back into the church, except that his jacket had caught on fire. Dallas had to club him unconscious to make him stay out of the building. Andi had to snort softly at how hardheaded her younger brother could sometimes be. She had hoped to be there when he woke up, but they had left before she had the chance to hitch a ride. She got into Johnny's ambulance instead.  
  
Andi was surprised when her brother was rolled into the ambulance along with her.  
  
"Hey, Ter."  
  
"So, that's Johnny, huh?" Terry asked, peering at Johnny's lifeless body lying on the stretcher. Andi nodded. "You okay?"  
  
"Not really," Andi managed to say in barely a whisper.  
  
"C'mere," Terry said, opening his arms. Andi buried her face into his jacket, trying not to cry about what was happening. Terry tried his best to solace her as she took deep breaths to push down the sobs and tears that were threatening to overtake her control. "It's okay, Andi. He'll be okay."  
  
"Thanks," Andi said, sniffing slightly as she pulled away.  
  
"You'll be okay riding in the ambulance?" Terry asked, a worried frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"I'll be fine. You go on in the Blackbird," Andi answered reassuringly. She watched as Terry was helped out of the ambulance. The door closed, and Andi was left in the darkness save for Johnny and the medics that were attending to him.  
  
The ride back into the city was rather long. The medics did as much as they possibly could for Johnny before they reached the city. When they reached the hospital at last, Andi got off of the ambulance looking rather dazed. She watched with a dumbfounded expression as the nurses rushed forward to help Johnny into the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
Andi followed silently behind the train of chattering nurses. She stared down at the squeaky clean hospital floor listening to the little sounds her sneakers made as she walked across the tiles.  
  
"Big day, kiddo?"  
  
"Shoot, boy," Andi said softly, "you been crying?"  
  
"I guess… I thought I lost you two."  
  
"Lose us, Darrel Curtis?" Andi said, raising an eyebrow. "You know Pony and I aren't as dispensable as that." Andi was shaking like mad. She was trying to act as normal as possible, but she couldn't contain the fear and worry that was rising up.  
  
"Shoot, kid…"  
  
"I don't want him to die, Darry!" Andi cried as she threw herself at her older brother. "I mean," she said, sobbing into his shirt as the tears came at last, "I'm not much of a crier and all… but here I am bawling like a baby."  
  
"It's okay, sugar," Darry said, wrapping his arms around Andi and swaying back and forth. "He'll be okay… he'll be okay…"  
  
"Aw… I messed up your shirt… it's all snotty now. I'm sorry, Darry," Andi said, a hiccup accenting her sentence as she pulled away. She attempted to wipe away the wetness.  
  
"It's okay, kiddo, as long as you and Pony are all right, it's all okay."  
  
There was a multitude of reporters lounging around the hospital waiting room, wishing to get a word with Ponyboy. Andi had had her own share of interviews before she collapsed onto the long bench along with Sodapop and Darry. Sodapop had closed his eyes with his head resting in Darry's lap while Andi sat on the other side of Darry, holding onto the crook of his arm, head resting on his shoulder, and eyes staring off into space. They were waiting for word on Johnny and Dallas' conditions now that the rush of reporters had subsided to the occasional question directed at Ponyboy.  
  
Darry tried to get some news about Johnny's condition out of some nurses that walked by, but they wouldn't say anything until Darry finally got hold of a doctor. The doctor said that he would only talk to family.  
  
"We're the only family he's got," Andi said rather quietly. She felt rather deflated when she thought about Johnny's parents. The doctor took one look at her dejected and pleading expression that he consented to give them some news.  
  
Dallas would be fine. He only needed to stay for a few days to make sure that his arm would be all right. Johnny, on the other hand, was not faring so well. His back had been broken when the beam from the ceiling came down and landed on him. There were some burns on his back, but they weren't too bad, second degree at the very worst. It seemed that the fire on the beam had been extinguished before it managed to land on him. The Curtis boys sent furtive glances at Andi who stared at her shoes as she listened to the doctor's diagnosis. If Johnny lived, he would never be able to walk again.  
  
Andi and Ponyboy shared a look at those words. If? IF he lived? If Johnny lived, he might as well be dead. His inability to walk would force him to remain home forever. It would kill Johnny to live in conditions like that. Ponyboy began trembling at the very thought, and Andi put an arm around her brother to calm his shivering.  
  
"Let's go home," Darry said softly. "Professor Xavier and the others are probably back there already, and it'd be rude to keep our guests cooped up in the house alone."  
  
His younger siblings nodded in agreement although rather unenthusiastically. Ponyboy and Andi fell asleep as soon as they got onto the car, leaning on each other like two little kids napping in preschool.  
  
"Come on, guys, wake up," Sodapop pleaded. "We're sleepy, too."  
  
Andi blinked her bleary eyes open and yawned before trudging out of the truck. Ponyboy, however, was far too tired to even move from the position he's in. Darry sighed, getting tired of wasting time outside. He leaned into the truck and hauled Ponyboy out like a huge baby.  
  
"He's getting mighty big to be carried," Sodapop commented.  
  
"He can sleep on the couch," Andi interjected. "I'll just sleep on the ground tonight."  
  
Once Ponyboy, Andi, and Soda were settled in their respective sleeping areas, Darry headed into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Professor Xavier sitting at the dining table with a book in hand.  
  
"I hope you don't mind us using this home as if it is ours. My students have had a rather difficult day, and they occupied your home as soon as they got back here," the Professor apologized.  
  
"No, it's fine," Darry yawned.  
  
"Might I recommend that you get some sleep yourself, Mr. Curtis?" Professor Xavier suggested, smiling a little.  
  
"Yeah… you're sure you'll be-"  
  
"I'll be fine, Darrel. Good-night."  
  
"G'night, Professor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oof," Andi grunted as a foot landed on her stomach the next morning.  
  
"Sorry," Ponyboy squeaked apologetically, "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Yeah?" Andi grumbled. "Well, I ain't gonna get any sleep now, might as well get up with you chickens."  
  
Andi crawled out of her pile of blankets on the floor as Ponyboy scurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Andi got dressed and met Ponyboy in the kitchen. He scrounged around the ice box looking for eggs that would be their breakfast. Andi yawned as she turned on the stove and set a pot full of water and a pan on it. It was typical routine in the Curtis house. Whoever got up the earliest made breakfast, and on this particular morning, it was Andi and Ponyboy.  
  
"Anybody home?"  
  
"Keither!" Andi shrieked as she shot towards the screen door in the living room just as Steve and Two-Bit entered the house.  
  
"Hey, baby girl!" Two-Bit said, catching Andi into a bear hug and spinning her around off her feet. "Where're your brothers?"  
  
"In here!" Ponyboy called from the kitchen. "Don't slam the front door."  
  
He winced as the front door slammed loudly and Two-Bit burst into the kitchen with Andi and Steve trailing behind. It was a surprise to Ponyboy when Two-Bit hoisted him off of the ground and proceeded to spin him around as Two-Bit had done to Andi. An egg went flying towards the clock on the kitchen wall while the other egg cracked in Ponyboy's hand as Two-Bit shoved Ponyboy towards Steve.  
  
"Great… there goes our breakfast. Couldn't you two have waited until I set the eggs down before you started shoving me all over the country?" Ponyboy grumbled. Andi laughed.  
  
"Man, dig baldy here," Two-Bit said circling around Ponyboy.  
  
"Awright, you guys," Andi cut in. "That's enough. I've already given the kid enough grief about his hair."  
  
"Read the newspaper this morning, sweetheart?" Steve drawled. Ponyboy snatched the paper away and proceeded to read the headlines. Andi peered curiously over his shoulder and managed to scan an article entitled JUVENILE DELINQUENTS TURNED HEROES.  
  
"They're thinking of putting us in an orphanage?" Ponyboy squeaked.  
  
"Something like that," Steve answered.  
  
"What?" Andi snapped. "Let me see that." She snatched the newspaper away from Ponyboy and glossed over the article. "I don't believe this…"  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. It won't happen. Darry's good at taking care of you guys, and I sure as hell don't think he'd let y'all get shipped out of this place anytime soon," Two-Bit said coolly as he scraped the egg remains off of the kitchen clock, but it reassured Andi and Ponyboy.  
  
"Yeah," Steve nodded in agreement. "Besides, they don't do stuff like that to heroes." Andi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Professor!" Andi said jerking to attention. "Morning, sir."  
  
The Professor smiled as he rolled into the kitchen.  
  
"May I have a word with you, please, Andi?"  
  
She gave him a confused look before nodding her consent. She followed Professor Xavier into the living room.  
  
"I've been thinking about your friend Johnny," the Professor said, pressing the ends of his fingertips together. "I would like to meet him today, assess him. I think that we could offer him better medical care if we took him back to the Institute. I've discussed this over the phone with Dr. McCoy, and he has agreed to take Johnny as a patient."  
  
Andi's eyes widened as Professor Xavier spoke. She was listening to him so intently that she didn't even hear Darry and Sodapop enter the kitchen until she heard their truck pulling away as they left for work.  
  
"Andi?"  
  
She snapped out of her daze suddenly.  
  
"That'd be great, Prof," Andi managed to whisper.  
  
"Good," Professor Xavier said, smiling. "All we need is parental consent, and-"  
  
"Parental consent?" Andi said in a voice that stopped the Professor's sentence dead cold.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"Just a little. I'm sure you'll find out once you meet Johnny's parents," Andi murmured. "I'm sorry, Professor. I have to help Ponyboy tidy up the kitchen before we can leave. Do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll meet you back here once you're done."  
  
Andi nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: So… what do YOU think will happen? Remember to REVIEW!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!! I'LL CRY IF YOU READ THIS AND DON'T GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!! And remember… um… keep a story in your heart! (er… yeah, I don't know if anyone still remembers that old PBS show "Storytime"… I must be the only one… *sniffle*) 


	9. In Which They Run Into Mrs Cade

__

Parental consent… parental consent…

It was all Andi could think of as she rode to the hospital with Two-Bit and Ponyboy on the bus. Johnny had a chance to get better, and they needed parental consent. It drove Andi insane. Dr. Henry McCoy was the best doctor she knew, and his way of practicing medicine was new and state-of-the-art. If there was anyone that could help Johnny, Dr. McCoy would be it. Andi fidgeted uncomfortably while Two-Bit and Ponyboy sat in a stony silence. Andi snuck a glance at Ponyboy and knew at once that he wasn't feeling well.

"You okay, Pony?"

"I'm fine," he answered bluntly.

Andi was so preoccupied she didn't think to pursue the question and shrugged it off. Two-Bit did the talking when they got to the hospital. He explained calmly to the nurse that they were there to see Johnny, but it wasn't until the doctor came by that Andi, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit were allowed in. As soon as the three of them were in, they stared silently at the still body before them. Two-Bit was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, Johnnykid."

They watched as Johnny's eyes opened slowly before he greeted them. The doctors had placed him facedown on a stretcher and just looking at his back made the three of them grimace.

"Are they treating you all right, Johnny?" Andi asked softly.

He tried to smile weakly.

"They don't let me put… enough grease in my hair is all, doll."

"We're having the big rumble against the Socs tonight, Johnny," Two-Bit said, all-business now that the nurse had left. Andi watched as Johnny's back heaved a little as he took in a sharp breath. "This'll make us or break us. We need every man we've got, and it's too bad you and Dally are stuck in this here place. It's the first big rumble since the one we had against the Shephard gang."

"Tim came by," Johnny said simply.

"He did? To do what?"

"Came to see Dally."

"Well," Andi said, "Dallas and Tim always did get along… hard-headed punks the both of them. Your name was in the paper, Johnny, did you see?"

"Tuff enough."

"So… hair grease, right, Johnny? Anything else you want?"

"The book," he managed to wheeze.

"Book? What book?" Two-Bit asked as he and Andi both turned to look at Ponyboy.

"_Gone with the Wind_. We were reading it in Windrixville. I think he wants me to finish reading it to him," Ponyboy answered.

"Sure," Two-Bit nodded. "I'll be back soon. Don't ya'll go no where."

"I'm gonna go outside, too," Andi said, trying her best to sound nonchalant. Seeing Johnny in this condition only made her realize that he needed more help than this hospital could provide. She couldn't bear to see him in such pain and pushed the door open to sit outside and wait until Johnny finished talking to Ponyboy alone.

"I'm pretty bad off, ain't I, Pony?" Johnny asked softly.

"You'll be fine," Ponyboy said, sitting down in the chair that Two-Bit had vacated. "You'll be just fine. I mean, what would the gang do without you? We wouldn't be able to go on."

Ponyboy and Johnny lapsed into a long silence as the reality of the statement hit both of them.

"I won't be able to walk again, you know," Johnny continued with difficulty, "not even with crutches." Ponyboy didn't say anything, so Johnny continued. "I used to talk about killing myself, remember, Pony? But now… now… sixteen years ain't enough. You know going to Windrixville was the first time I even left our neighborhood? I haven't seen enough of the world yet. It ain't enough, Ponyboy."

"You'll be okay," Ponyboy continued to say. "Don't get too worked up, you hear? The doctor won't let us see you if you get upset."

Johnny breathed heavily as he rested, attempting to regain the strength he had lost in that speech.

Outside, Andi was staring at her hands, once more contemplating the situation she was in. She was deep in thought when a shrill voice broke into her conversation with herself. Andi knew that voice anywhere from those countless times she had walked by Johnny's house only to hear it emanating from the thin walls. She straightened out of her slouching position immediately as the voice became more audible.

"I have every right to see my son!"

Andi shuddered as Johnny's mother's voice pervaded every nook and cranny of her brain. She closed her eyes tightly as the voice came nearer.

"You!" 

Andi opened her eyes. Johnny's mother was standing right in front of her, an ugly look on her face. The nurse that had been with her moments before had gone into the room to tell Johnny that his mother was here to see him.

"Yes," Andi said meekly, "me. What about me, Mrs. Cade?"

"You're one of those hoodlums, aren't you? Little slut. What have you done to my son? I've seen you hanging around outside of our house. Has he slept with you yet?"

Andi felt her blood rising into her face. She stood up slowly from her seat.

"I beg your pardon-"

"Andi?"

Two-Bit had returned, a small bag in his hand. Ponyboy rushed quickly out of the room door, the nurse at his heels.

"You can't see him now," the nurse said, when she saw Two-Bit with his bag.

"Could you give this to him, then?" he asked, and the nurse nodded before taking it.

"Andi," Two-Bit said firmly. She was still glaring at Mrs. Cade.

"It was your fault," Mrs. Cade said, her eyes fixing themselves on Two-Bit and Ponyboy now. "Running around in the middle of the night, getting into God knows what kind of trouble." Two-Bit's eyes narrowed uncharacteristically as he took a protective stance in front of both Andi and Ponyboy.

"Two-Bit…" Ponyboy began.

"No wonder he hates your guts," Two-Bit snarled before ushering Ponyboy and Andi along. Ponyboy breathed a sigh of relief. With the glint in Two-Bit's eyes, things could have gotten ugly.

"Wait," Andi said. "I have to talk to Johnny's mom."

"Are you crazy, Andi-girl?" Two-Bit said, his voice shaking. "I can't believe he has to live with that-"

"I need to talk to her," Andi repeated. "You two go on and see Dally without me. Tell him I had to talk to Johnny's ma."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, Keither, just take the kid and go."

Two-Bit pushed Ponyboy along, glancing back once to see Andi squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath before walking back towards Johnny's room.

"Mrs. Cade, I need to speak to you," Andi said as calmly as possible. She fought the urge to clench her teeth in anger. She saw the older woman begin to open her mouth. "Before you say _anything_ I need you to hear me out. Johnny's a close friend of mine, and I'd hate to lose him. I will if he continues to stay in this hospital." She took another deep breath. "There's a place I know that can help him… free of charge," she added hastily. "All I need is for you to consent to let him come with me there."

"After all the trouble his father and I went through to raise him, this is how he decides to thank us. I think that this is right punishment for the problems he's caused."

"He's your son, ma'am," Andi said indignantly. "If he doesn't live how is he going to learn his lesson?"

Mrs. Cade set her lips in a firm line, at a loss of words at last.

"Free of charge, you said?"

"Yes," Andi said exasperatedly. 

"Fine. Take him to your fancy place. See that he gets better."

Andi blinked in surprise. She stood stunned as Mrs. Cade brushed past her and towards the exit of the hospital. 

__

Professor, Andi said, reaching out with her mind, _did you see any of that?_ She closed her eyes tightly, recounting what had just happened.

__

That's good enough for me.

Andi smiled in relief, looked at Johnny's door one last time before heading towards the elevator to see Dally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I want to get Johnny back to the Institute as soon as possible," the Professor told Darry. "I understand that there is an important fight tonight between you and some other more privileged teenagers?"

Andi had broken the news to Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Dallas as soon as she had reached his room after her encounter with Mrs. Cade. They seemed relieved, even optimistic about the outcome.

"I would like to leave tonight, if possible," the Professor continued.

"Sure, Prof," Darry said, a little surprised. "If you've cleared it with the hospital and everything, I think we're okay with Andi going back to the Institute."

"I must thank you for your hospitality, Darryl. It was quite nice of you to offer your home to my students."

"Yeah? Well, thanks for taking care of Andi, too… and take care of Johnny, will you, Prof?"

"Of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Andi said good-bye to her brothers and her gang again, wishing them good luck at the rumble as she went. She was sorry she couldn't join in but doubted Darry would have let her anyway. She was scrappy, but no match for the larger Socs.

"Ponyboy, you're sure you're all right?" Andi asked one last time, feeling his forehead with concern.

"I'm fine… I took a couple of aspirin. I'm good for the rumble," Ponyboy sighed.

"Okay…" Andi said, grinning affectionately. "Take care, okay? If the guy you're fighting is too big, you holler."

"Right… right…" Ponyboy muttered. Andi turned to leave. "Hey, Andi?" She turned around. "Take… take care of Johnny, will ya?" She nodded. Ponyboy bit his lip, thinking of something to say that would lighten up their parting. He suddenly brightened a little bit. "And if he comes to, ask him about a 'she'."

"A she?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy said. "He'll know what you're talking about."

Andi raised an eyebrow as Ponyboy gave her a thumbs-up. She shook her head and disappeared up the ramp and into the plane.

Andi headed straight for the back of the Blackbird, setting her duffel bag on the ground beside the seat next to Johnny's stretcher. He was sleeping, Andi could tell by the rhythm of his breathing. She felt her lip twitch slightly as she glanced down at his short now-blond hair. Something would have to be done about that.

"Second degree burns should heal."

Andi looked up and met Terry's eyes.

"I'm not worried about the burns," Andi said in a hushed voice. "What if… what if he can't walk anymore?"

"Well, that's not so bad. I mean, I can't-"

"No," Andi interrupted. "It's not the same for Johnny. You've never met his family."

"Then the very least we can do for him is let him recuperate somewhere where it'll be good for him. You can't tell me that being at the Institute won't do him a world of good, Andi. He'll get better, and he can go home when he wants to."

There was a gasp from the stretcher as Johnny awoke with a start.

"Where am I?"

"I'll leave you two alone. I think you have a bit to talk about," Terry said before rolling back towards the cockpit.

"Hey, Johnnycake."

"Andi! Where am I?" he asked again.

"You're coming back to school with me. There's a doctor there, and we think he can help you get better faster. I talked to your mom, Johnny."

"You did? What did she say?"

"She let you come with me. I think on some level she might just like you a little bit," Andi said, trying to grin.

"How long do you think I'll have to keep lying on my stomach?"

"Until the burns heal, silly," Andi laughed. "What kind of question is that? In fact, I would be more worried about your hair, and how we're going to fix that."

Johnny snorted.

"What?" Andi continued. "Did you just want to let it grow back? We could dye it, you know…"

Johnny marveled at Andi's ability to talk to him as if nothing was wrong, but he could tell she was babbling, trying to fill in some kind of void.

"Andi…" he said, quietly interrupting her mid-sentence. She stopped talking immediately. "Andi, I'm not going to get better. I busted my back. Eventually, I'll have to go back home, face my parents. I can't feel my legs at all."

There was a clicking as Andi unbuckled her seat belt and slid to the ground beside Johnny. She lay down, facing him from the ground.

"Do you think you're gonna die, Johnnycake?"

"I… I don't aim to," he said, gulping a little. It had been a while since he had made eye contact with anyone so intensely. "But I can't _walk_."

"That don't matter," Andi said, shaking her head. "Me and the boys, we'll take care of you. Who cares what your parents do? You'll still be part of the gang."

"I'll be dead weight."

"Is that what you're worried about? We'd never abandon you, Johnnycake. The gang is forever."

"You left, Andi," Johnny whispered.

"I… Pardon?" Andi said, her eyes widening a little bit. Johnny swallowed hard at Andi's puzzled expression.

"You left without saying good-bye."

"Darry told me not to-"

"I don't care what Darry said!" Johnny said angrily.

"I didn't know it meant that much to you."

Johnny didn't say anything. 

"You ain't mad at me, are you, Johnnycake?" Andi asked tentatively. "Johnny?" He didn't respond. Instead, he closed his eyes.

"Just leave me alone."

Johnny didn't open his eyes again. Eventually he heard a rustling as Andi returned to her seat and buckled up. They passed the rest of the trip in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aw… can you believe I've let this fic lie for over a year? Well, fans… I think it's time I finished it, don't you? Hopefully I'll be done by the end of this year, and you can all have your ending! Yay! Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
